villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is presumably the middle child of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist and boss in the Mario series. He is seen in the Mario cartoons where he is known as Hop Koopa. In the anime, however, he is known by his actual name. He is voiced by Ryan Higgins. Appearance Iggy wears large black glasses and has green hair. He initially had a blue shell, but in later games, his shell was changed to green. His hair are like a palm, initially, his hair were similiar to Lemmy's, but from New Super Mario Bros Wii, Iggy has a "palmed" hair. He has the same yellow skin tone like the other Koopalings and his stomach and feet are padded. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Iggy is the fourth Koopaling to be fought. He is encountered on an airship in Giant Land. His battle style is similar to Larry's. Once defeated, Iggy ran off, leaving behind the magic wand he used to transform the king of Giant Land. ''Super Mario World'' Iggy is the first Koopaling to be fought. To defeat him, Mario knocked Iggy into the lava. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Iggy somehow returned in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, and appears in Bowser's castle when it is under Bowletta's control. Again, he is the first Koopaling to be fought. Once defeated, he apparently dies and vanishes. ''Super Princess Peach'' It was revealed that he along with his other siblings were at one point going to appear in this game but were taken out in the final version. They even had a full sprite sheet. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Once again, Iggy returned alongside the other Koopalings, kidnapping Peach for Bowser. He is the fifth Koopaling to be fought, in a forest level. He is fought twice. The second time, he is riding a cart being pulled by a Chomp, which Kamek uses a spell to increase his size. Once defeated, Iggy fell off the screen. He survived, though, and was last seen after the credits alongside Bowser Jr., Bowser, and the other Koopalings, before Bowser's castle fell on top of them and crushed them. ''Mario Kart 8'' Iggy and all of the other Koopalings made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. Iggy and Ludwig were the only two Koopalings to be in the upper medium class. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series Iggy Koopa has been used as a alternate coustume for Bowser Jr. in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trivia *Iggy's name is derived from Iggy Pop. See also *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa Navigation Category:Kids Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Category:Egotist Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Comic Relief Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Thief Category:Enforcer Category:Chaotic Evil